If lights of interior illuminations such as fluorescent lights are reflected by surfaces of displays such as LCDs and various screens, displayed images become hard to see, and display quality is degraded.
Therefore, a matted anti-glare layer is provided on surfaces of displays or screens. The mainstream of the method for forming such an anti-glare layer is constituted by methods of coating a resin containing dispersed microparticles and drying the resin to form a coated layer, since structure can be easily made finer and good productivity can be attained by such methods (Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-46258 (claims)